Maybe...I am ariad to fall in love
by VampireSakura
Summary: Hehehehe,read and fing out Draco/?


Aother note:Julia is my Charater,she transfers to Hogwarts in the fifth year.No i do not own the hogwarts charaters.I DO NOT make money,this is just enterianment.  
  
Maybe I'm afraid to fall...in love  
  
I can see her laughing with her friends over there, she would think me insane if I   
  
told her how I really felt. I keep trying to tell myself it's nothing, but hormones, but that   
  
just isn't cutting it anymore. I think I would feel this way even if she didn't have the   
  
beautiful blonde hair and her ice blue eyes, and the cute little button nose. What the heck am I doing to   
  
myself? Sometimes I wonder why I bother trying to act like someone that I am not. I let no   
  
one see the real me. I guess it's an effect of repeated beatings from my father, but no one   
  
can know that, it's a very upheld secret in my family. I know the plans my father has for   
  
me, and I know that much of the society believes me to along with them. They are all   
  
about to find out who the real Draco is.  
  
Pansy interrupted my thoughts, something she's very good at, by jabbing me in the   
  
ribs. From what she informed me, she had been trying to get my attention for "just hours."  
  
I can't stand her. She hangs on my like she owns me, but I am about to prove no one owns   
  
me, I am going to stand on my own feet. I have to leave these people.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For some reason my eyes look toward the Slytherin table, and I can see Draco   
  
rushing away from the table. It's almost seems like he's sick of being around those   
  
people, but that's impossible I mean he is one of them. Or is he?   
  
Ok, maybe I am really stupid, but I can't avoid going after him. I can see him up   
  
ahead of me, literally pounding his head against the walls in one of the dungeons.   
  
(A/N ok enough of first person)  
  
  
  
  
  
She could see blood start to pour from a cut he'd made on his forehead. She could   
  
no longer stand there and watch, running forward she pulled him away from the wall.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Draco said as he turned, but the moment he   
  
looked up at her he fell backwards. Julia looked down, she knew she'd done the   
  
right thing, but she really needed to get away. He was looking way too vulnerable to her,   
  
and she could feel her heart beat quicken at the sight of him. She kept rehearsing the line,   
  
you are Harry's girlfriend get away, but it wasn't working.   
  
Draco was beginning to rise from the floor when Julia's senses came to her.   
  
"Are you all right?" Draco could sense the honesty in her question. "No." Draco's eyes   
  
widened at the honesty of his answer. Hermione leaned her head to the side and looked at   
  
him with interest for the first time. She could see a small scar, a little above his eyebrow   
  
And a dimple in his cheek, not like he ever smiled for people to see it. Julia was   
  
brought out of her thoughts when Draco's face was right in front of her own and him   
  
Whispered softly. "Am I really that fascinating?" Julia could feel his warm breath   
  
against her cheek. "Yes." Draco's eyes widened and then he leaned closer to here still and   
  
his lips made contact with hers.   
  
"What am I doing? This is Malfoy," Julia's thoughts had screamed, but they   
  
were shoved to the back of her mind has she let herself fall into the kiss more. Then   
  
suddenly, they broke apart. "Go." Julia looked up, shocked at the words from Draco.   
  
Julia opened her mouth to argue, but he put his finger to her lips. "Go back to your   
  
friends and your life. I am not worthy to be apart of it." Draco walked away with those   
  
words.   
  
Her heart screamed out at here to go after him, but she couldn't. She got up and   
  
began to head back toward the Gryffindor common room. She gave the password to the   
  
portrait and started walking toward her room. "Julia." She kept walking, pretending   
  
she hadn't heard Harry calling her. She couldn't face him right now. Once she made it to   
  
the dorm, she threw herself on the bed and curled up next to her pillow. No one was in   
  
there, everyone was still in the common room. She began talking to herself.   
  
"Julia, you have really screwed up this time. I mean you had everything. You   
  
had the perfect guy, perfect friends, you had everything you wanted and you are going to   
  
throw it all away on someone that called you names for the past six years. Actually, for   
  
the past two he hasn't said anything to me. Fine for the first four years of your schooling   
  
here at Hogwarts. Yeah, but if I had everything I wanted, why did I want him tonight."   
  
She received no answer back, because she had none. She had wanted him, and   
  
there was no denying that fact.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Draco sat in a hidden corner of the astronomy tower. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. He   
  
wanted her with him, but he knew he was about to die. His father had threatened him, that   
  
if he did not join Voldemort, he would be killed. He knew without a doubt that he would   
  
not become a murder of innocent victims, even if that did mean he would lose his life. He   
  
heard Filch coming to check the rooms, and it was two in the morning, so he climbed out   
  
  
the window and sat on the roof, to wait for Filch to leave. As he sat there, something or   
  
someone caught his eye. As he watched, he realized who it was. She looked back toward   
  
the castle and saw him watching her. The moonlight showed brightly around her, she   
  
looked almost angelic, almost. There was something about her that told him, she   
  
definitely had her devil side. He almost laughed at that revelation. Suddenly, he heard a   
  
singing:   
  
My cold eyes hide what I really am  
My ice princess act hides how I feel  
Maybe..It's that i'm afraid of love...  
Even though I know I shouldn't be afriad  
Maybe..I am  
  
  
  
She looked back up at the castle once she was done, but he was gone. She sat down by the   
  
lake and laid back, but when she did she felt something behind her. She turned to see   
  
what it was, but suddenly felt someone's lips on her own.   
  
  



End file.
